


Victory.

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-03
Updated: 2011-08-03
Packaged: 2019-01-19 03:37:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12402282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: "James, you did it! You did it, you did it, you did it!" Lily Evans cried out, running towards him through the crowd of students. His chest swelled at the pride in her voice. 7th Year Quidditch Tournament aftermath. Drabble. JL.





	Victory.

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

He felt paralyzed. He couldn't hear anything but his own heart pounding in his ear, couldn't see anything but a sea of blurred figures in red-and-gold whirring past him. The adrenaline from the win was like no other he had ever experienced – and he was no rookie to Quidditch. He had been going to matches ever since he can remember; he was a member of the Gryffindor team since his second year; he was Captain for three years in a row. He prided himself on his leadership. This year marked the third year in a row bringing home a Gryffindor victory in the Finals. Here he was, his last year at Hogwarts, and he knew his team was going to be remembered for their spectacular performance in the Quidditch tournament. The elation and pride washed over him, continuing to numb his senses, only vaguely aware of the numerous pats on his back as spectators and players alike rushed by him.

"James! JAMES!"

The familiar voice broke him out of his trance and sound returned to his ears: happy shouting, chattering, hoots and hollers. He whipped around, his maroon robes swishing around him as he did so. The face that accompanied the voice was flushed pink, an enormous smile sketched upon those lips, green eyes wide and sparkling with the laughter that surrounded her words. "James, you did it!  _You did it, you did it, you did it!_ " Lily Evans cried out, running towards him through the crowd of students. His chest swelled at the pride in her voice.

But she did not have to run far to meet him, for James practically sprinted over to her, hearing his own laughter now. He crashed into her, arms encircling her slender figure and lifting her off the ground with a quick little twirl. He missed his footing and they tripped, a red-and-gold mess of limbs falling to the ground. They laughed harder now, each one breaking their falls in as graceful a manner as could be managed. Paying no mind to anyone around her, he kneeled over her and pulled her close, kissing her on the mouth. It was rather sloppy, neither James nor Lily able to stop from smiling or laughing, but they didn't seem to mind. She brought her hands to his face, one to remove his glasses as the other snaked around his neck, fingers buried in his messy, windblown hair.

He kissed her properly, now, holding up his weight with one hand while the other went to her hair. She even stopped giggling long enough to kiss him back, her mouth working against his, fast and heavy. Her hand was on his arm, bunching the yellow fabric of his shirt in her fist as his mouth travelled along her jawline, settling at her ear, nipping the lobe just rough enough to cause a shiver to run through her body. He was only half-aware of the cat-calls and loud whistles from students around them who watched this all transpire.

" _MR. POTTER, MISS EVANS._ " The shrill sound of Professor McGonagall's voice caused them to break away, looking alarmed as they both rose to their feet. James straightened his robes while Lily brushed off her skirt. "While I am sure you are both  _most_   _pleased_  that Gryffindor has won, I daresay there are better ways of expressing such feeling that are far more … appropriate." She clipped the last word, a hard, staccato sound. Her lips were pursed together and James could have sworn she was blushing slightly. He suddenly felt light-headed, giddy, and was certain he was going to start laughing any moment. If he could just hold it in …

"Five points, each, from Gryffindor, for such a crude display. And I certainly would have expected better from you, Miss Evans."

And as she started to turn away, James and Lily caught each others' eyes and he was pleased to see she also looked like she could hardly keep from laughing. The exchange of glances between them was enough to send them both over the edge and the laughter broke free. James keeled over, practically wheezing from laughing, while Lily needed to grasp his arm tightly to keep from falling over. Tears sprung to their eyes from the hilarity of it all and neither noticed when McGonagall glanced back over her shoulder at them, shaking her head slightly with the slightest hint of a bemused smirk threatening to play across her mouth.

 

* * *

 

 

**author's note**  | just a drabble I wrote after drawing this (astralsymphony (dot ) tumblr (dot) com/post/8241131036/he-felt-paralyzed-he-couldnt-hear-anything-but ). something different for me, as it's from James' perspective (even if it's a very short driblet of a drabble.)

(all things great belong to JK Rowling, et cetera.)

 

 

 

 

 

 

  


End file.
